puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shogia
Shogia is a senior officer in the crew of the flag Pay for Play on the Viridian Ocean. He also plays as Shogia on Hunter, Midnight, Malachite and as Shardsofice on Sage and Cobalt. Shogia is rarely seen anywhere other than doubloon oceans and spends most of his time on Viridian. Contributions and Accomplishments Familiar Tournaments *July 15th, 2006 - Won the tan octopus, Boole, on Hunter in an automated drinking tournament. *July 18th, 2006 - Won the tan and red parrot, Euclid, on Viridian in an automated drinking tournament. *August 11th, 2006 - Won the tan octopus, unknown, on Hunter in an automated drinking tournament. *August 14th, 2006 - Won the tan and red parrot, Aristotle, on Viridian in an automated drinking tournament. *October 28th, 2006 - Won the tan octopus, Archimedes, on Viridian in an automated drinking tournament. *December 10th, 2006 - Won the white octopus, Gauss, on Viridian in OCL Drinking, Season 6 with teammates Kerix, Hypnotoad, and Shauns. *December 12th, 2006 - Won the tan octopus, Poop (pre-named), on Viridian in the Drunken Master Event. *July 21st, 2007 - Won the tan octopus, unknown, on Sage in an automated drinking tournament. *August 14th, 2007 - Won the tan octopus, unknown, on Viridian in an automated drinking tournament. Traded for a tan and yellow parrot which he named Goldbach. *May 3rd, 2008 - Won the tan octopus, unknown, on Sage in an automated drinking tournament. *July 6th, 2008 - Won the tan octopus, unknown, on Sage in an automated drinking tournament. *October 7th, 2008 - Won the tan octopus, unknown, on Sage in an automated drinking tournament. *October 18th, 2009 - Won the tan octopus, Lovelace, on Viridian in an automated drinking tournament. *March 13th, 2010 - Won the navy and green parrot, Fermat, on Viridian in Boadicea's Buabhaill. *March 23rd, 2010 - Won the tan monkey, unknown, on Malachite in an automated drinking tournament. *April 3rd, 2010 - Won the tan monkey, Newton, on Viridian in an automated drinking tournament. Bakeoffs and Puzzle Competitions *July 27th, 2007 - Finished 5th in the The Brand New Crafting Puzzle Blacksmithing Bake-Off on Midnight. *July 30th, 2007 - Finished 4th in The Brand New Crafting Puzzle Blacksmithing Bake-Off on Sage. *July 15th, 2009 - Finished 2nd in the July Foraging Monthly Familiar Puzzle Competition on Viridian. *April 19th 2010 - Finished 7th in the April Weaving Monthly Familiar Puzzle Competition on Viridian. Miscellaneous Events *June 14th, 2008 - Won a renamed sloop, Malachite Cornetfish, as a runner up in A Postcard From Malachite. *June 14th, 2009 - Won a Real-Life Y!PP Prize Tournament on Malachite. *June 20th, 2009 - Tied for 1st winning a renamed baghlah, Intoxicated Moonfish, in Artemis and Apollo's Awfully Awesome Adventure! on Malachite. Miscellaneous *Proud owner of a Hypnos doll *Proud owner of a Eurydice doll *Won 4 Antediluvian Conches *Top ranked drinker on Viridian for the first time in June, 2006. *Winner of 124 trinkets in automated/OM run tournaments. *Obtained all available Broad and Incredible trophies.